Slight Change
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: OHSHC Inuyasha Xover. HunnyKag pairing. This is for Hopechan's Death by Squishy challenge. I couldn't think of a summary so... PLEASE READ N' REVIEW! n.n there's only slight humor


DF14: Ok this is for Death by Squishy's challenge! Because she's awesome and I screwed up the last challenge -.-' so this is my repentance for that. I hope you like it Hope-chan! X3 pic of what Hunny looks like in this story is on my profile. Hunny WILL be OOC cause I can't help it n.n' AH! and Hunny & Mori are juniors, not seniors 'kay?

Hunny/Kagome pairing

* * *

**Slight Change**

Hunny sat in one of the many Sakura trees on Ouran campas, while the rest of the Host club was busy Hosting. He had taken up this habbit, to get away from everyone, ever since he learned that his parents decided to send him to a new school for some reason. No one knew of this, not even Mori, because he didn't want them to worry about him, thinking something was wrong; though everyone figured something was wrong anyway when he stopped carrying Bun-bun everywhere he went as well as not Hosting anymore. In truth, he was semi-excited about getting to meet new people, but he was also sad because he wasn't all for leaving his current friends. It's been a year since Haruhi came to Ouran, and Hunny since then had gone threw a growth spurt and matured (though he was still mostly the Hunny-senpai we all know and love X3). He is now as tall as Hikaru and Kaoru, his eyes have gotten sharper but still have their kind luster in them (Like Tamaki's; pic on profile), his baby-face has went from cute to handsome, and his voice has deepened.

He finally had enough of hanging around in the tree and jumped down, hoping to avoid the girls for today.

"What's wrong Hunny-sempai?" A voice asked from behind him.

Hunny was surprised by the voice and turned around to see Haruhi.

"Uh, what makes you think something's wrong Haru-chan?" he asked.

"Well... for the last couple of days, you've been hanging out in the Sakura trees instead of Hosting, and you haven't been carrying Bun-bun with you everywhere... though I suppose you've just grown a bit away from Bun-bun. But, everyone's worried and they asked me to find out what's bothering oyu." Haruhi shrugged.

"Yeah, I just haven't really had the need to bring him everywhere anymore so I just keep him at home." Hunny smiled. "Well I've got to get home, my parents are expecting me. Bye Haruhi, and tell the others I said bye as well and that they're great friends..." he said as he ran to his awaiting limo.

"He avoided the question... and couldn't he just tell them himself...?" Haruhi's eyes widened in realization. "He's not coming back... is he?" she said out loud before running to the Host Club to tell the other Hosts the news.

---

Hunny looked up at his new school. 'I wonder why they up and decided to send me here...?' he thought to himself as he walked to the office. On his way he smiled sweetly at the girls he saw, making them swoon; but his smile formed a frown when he heard something whispered.

'Look! It's the new guy, I hear he's loaded! Man, I wish I could get my hands on him, then I'd be rich as well!'

Hunny opened the office door and quietly walked in, looking around for the Principal's office within. "Is this the home office?" he asked the secretary. There were also two girls in the office that sighed with starry eyes when they heard his voice.

The secretary smiled, "Yes this is home office. The Principal's out but here is your schedule. It's nice to have you here, dear."

"Thank you." Hunny smiled back.

"Oh yes, and I have someone to show you around also." the secretary said and hit the intercom button. "_Kagome Higurashi, please report to the office. Kagome Higurashi, please report to the office_."

After a few minutes, Kagome entered the office. "Did you need something Miss Yamanaka?" she asked the secretary.

Miss Yamanaka nodded, "I need you to guide this handsome young man aroung the school until he's familiar with it. I'm pretty sure you both have similar schedules so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you." she smiled.

Kagome turned around and bowed slightly, "I'm Kagome Higurashi... if oyu didn't here the blaring intercom." she laughed. "Nice to meet you... uh..."

Hunny smiled, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Hunny."

Kagome giggled, "I like that name. I've never heard it before." she said as she led Hunny out of the office.

"It's a nickname my friends from my old school gave to me. I used to be pretty short, and many people thought I was a little kid. I finally grew out of it about half a year ago." Hunny explained.

"Ahhhh, yeah most of my friends call me Kags, or in someone's case Kago-chan. But truthfully I prefer Kagome." She laughed lightly.

"Kago-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!"

"Well speak of the little devil-Oomf!" Kagome staggered back with a short red haired boy, that came up to about her chest, clinging to her.

"You didn't get in trouble did you Kago-chan?" The boy looked up to reveal sparkling green eyes.

Kagome laughed down at the short senior. "No, Shippo, I didn't get in trouble. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Shippo blushed and nodded, "Yeeeaaahhh... I can't wait until I graduate." he pouted.

Kagome made a mock hurt expression, "But then I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore!" inside she was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Shippo blushed red, "B-but you're my neighbor Kago-chan."

"I know! I'm just messing with with you." she grinned on the outside this time.

Shippo pouted, then seemed to notice the blonde standing next to Kagome, watching the exchange. "Who're you and why are following Kago-chan?"

Kagome giggled, "This is Hunny. I'm going to be showing him around school until he's familiar with it." she answered with a smile towards said male, making him blush slightly, unbeknownst to both but Shippo.

Shippo looked at Hunny suspicously. 'Competition, huh? Hmm...'

Kagome saw Shippo staring at Hunny and slapped her head, 'Oh no... not again.'

You see, our Shippo has a crush on Kagome and is possesive of her around other guys (much like Kouga is in the Anime... except Shippo doesn't call her 'my woman'). The last time Kagome had to show a guy around, Shippo got a little jealous and well... he got the guy sent to another school. Now he challenges every male she shows around.

"I ch-" Shippo was cut off by Kagome's hand as she whispered into his ear.

"Don't do anything this time Shippo, the last time you did, the guy didn't even like my that way so leave him alone. Alright?"

Shippo sighed as Kagome removed her hand, "Oooookkkk..." and he walked back to his class.

"Well, that was Shippo, a friend of mine that just so happens to have a crush on me but... I don't like him that way." Kagome shrugged. "Well, we better get to class."

* * *

While Kagome was showing Hunny around, they had become friends. It's now 5 weeks after they first met. During that time, the Host Club also found out what school he went to and visited him form time to time. Hunny had started to develop feelings for Kagome, and she had started to develop feelings for him, though they haven't really noticed yet. 

Hunny was waiting in front of Kagome's house for her to open the door. They had planned to study tonight with a couple other friends, Sango and Hakudoshi, for a test they had the next day.

The door opened and blue eyes peered from behind the door. "Oh, hey Hunny! I was worried you were sick too." Kagome smiled as she let him in.

"Sick? What do you mean?" Hunny asked curiously as he sat down on the livingroom couch.

"Mmhm. Both Sango and Hakudoshi called in sick... presonally, I think they're skipping 'cause they don't want to study." Kagome laughed as she sat next to Hunny. "So, ahve you memorized anything for the test yet?"

Hunny shook his head and gave a goofy grin, "Sorry, but no. History's not my strong point..."

"Really? It's the easiest subject for me... hmm... I guess this may be an all nighter. You better go call your parents. You can stay in the spare bedroom next to mine." Kagome smiled as she went to get her bookbag.

Hunny blushed as he stood and walked to the phone, dialing his home number. 'Spending the night at Kagome's house? Oh man... this'll be a long night...' Hunny thought just as someone picked up the phone.

--

Kagome was lying on her bed, thinking. It was 11:15 p.m. and she had just stopped studying with Hunny. Unfortunately... she couldn't get said teen off her mind, scaring sleep away. She giggled as she remembered something that happened earlier that night.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome was walking back into the livingroom with a couple drinks in her hands. As she came around the corner, she bumped into something, landing on top of it. She opened her eyes, she had shut them when she fell, and came face to face with a blood red Hunny._

_"K-Kagome, I was just about to come and get my drink so you wouldn't have to carry it but..." he stopped short as he stared into Kagome's eyes, blushing even more._

_Kagome laughed, "Is there something on my face?" she asked with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks._

_"N-no! There's nothing... uh, here let me help you up." Hunny smiled nervously as he slid his body out form under Kagome, stood, then offered her his hand to help her up off the ground._

_Kagome smiled brightly as she took his offered hand and stood._

_-End Flashback-_

She blushed at the memory. 'I wonder what's going on with me... Am I beginning to have feelings for Hunny...? No, I can't be, he's one of my friends... but...' Kagome shook her head furiously and sat up on the bed, but dropped right back down with swirly eyes. "Ugh... never shake your head fast then try and sit up imediately after..." she said to herslef as she once again sat up, albeit slower this time.

* * *

Kagome and Hunny's feelings for eachother had gotten even stronger since that night, but neither of them new how the other felt, of course. It has been 3 months after that night, and Kagome's birthday is coming up. She has invited some people over for a small party and sleepover. The only problem is... everyone is bringing their boyfriends or girolfriends... except Hunny and herself. 

Kagome had only invited seven people, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Hunny. Hakudshi and Kanna already had plans, but they both sent Kagome a present and would eat cake with her the next day to celebrate. Her actual birthday wasn't until Monday, but she wanted the party on Saturday.

They were all sitting in the livingroom, playing games and having a really goo time, even Kikyo. While they all played around and did other things, Hunny kept thinking to himself most of the time as he played along. 'I've got to tell her tonight...' he thought as they played a game of Twister. 'I just have to...' after that thought, he kept trying to confess to her any chance he got, but he either chickened out, or the others interupted him. It was now late and they were all going to sleep, except Kagome, she couldn't sleep. The reason she couldn't sleep, was because she kept looking at the two couples in the room snuggled up together, not noticing Hunny wasn't there.

She decided to walk out to their back porch (which is like a balcony because it's so high up). As she opened the door, she was a little surprised to see Hunny there, looking out at the colorful city lights. "Can't sleep either?" he asked without turning around.

"Nope..." Kagome answered as she stood next to him.

They sat there for a while, looking out at the city together. Finally, Hunny couldn't take the silence.

"_I need to tell you something._" They both chorused at the same time.

"Uh, you first..." Hunny said.

Kagome shook her head, "Huh-uh. You first."

Hunny sighed and blushed slightly. Neither of them noticed the group of four ears pressed against the door, listening to their every word.

"Um... I've been meaning to tell you something for a good while now..." Hunny started.

"Go on." Kagome earged.

"I've...uh... I've..." Hunny stuttered as he started to get nervous.

Meanwhile, Kikyo and Sango were about to go outside and hit Hunny for taking so long to confess. Oh yes, they all knew about their friends' feelings for echother, but decided to let them figure it out on their own... that was two months ago...and the girls were ready to murder Hunny if he didn't go through with it this time.

"You've?" Kagome giggled at Hunny's nervousness. 'He's so cute. I wonder what he's so nervous about...?'

"I've... liked you... for some time now... more than a friend though..." Hunny said as he looked into Kagome's eyes and suddenly felt bold. "I've fallen for you Kagome... I've fallen hard..."

Kagome was so surprised she could've sworn this was a prank. "R-really?"

Hunny then smiled and closed the distance between them.

Kagome's eyes widened, before she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hunny's neck and responded as she felt his arms sneak their way around her waist.

Kikyo and Sango's faces were pressed against the door until their faces were flat, and their eyes were bugged out making sure they didn't miss a thing. Inuyasha and Miroku sweatdropped.

Hunny pulled away and put his forehead on Kagome's. The moon was full, and it was shining in-between them, making them both glow like angels. "So... will you go out with me?" Hunny asked.

"Of course." Kagome smiled brightly. "We should be getting to bed, it's late." and with that said, they both walked towards the door, ignoring the thumps and whispers from the other side. They opened the door and went into Kagome's room.

Kagome changed into shorts and a t-shirt, while Hunny did the same. Kagome crawled in her bed first, then Hunny cmae after and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She scooted back and snuggled into his chest, and they both soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

DF14: I hope you liked it Hope-chan! This is for your challenge! n.n 


End file.
